


XXXenosaga: Episode 00

by NeoSeraphim



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Cunnilingus, Cyborgs, Dehumanization, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tears, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoSeraphim/pseuds/NeoSeraphim
Summary: It didn't work. KOS-MOS had annihilated T-elos, but was ultimately still the wrong vessel to awaken Animus. T-elos' genetic make-up was a requirement, but she was gone now; disappeared. Formulating a theory based on several precedents related to the UMN, KOS-MOS hatched a plan to correct this mistake and awaken Animus; but it carried sinister implications for her cyborg counterpart who could still be encountered in the collective unconscious via the Encephalon...Honestly, don't read this pile of infinite badness. I got so fascinated with whether or not I "could" that I didn't stop when the answer to if I "should" was "No". I got carried away thinking I found a solid, in-universe reason to get KOS-MOS and T-elos to bang (provided one detail about the canon conclusion had gone wrong) then next thing I know I'm writing all kinds of... awful.





	1. The Plan

     “Is this... really the only way, KOS-MOS?”

    “Affirmative, Shion. I understand that this method does not appeal to you. However, I am unable to offer any alternative solution to our situation. I apologize for causing you moral conflict.”

    Shion Uzuki could do little more than stare with vacant eyes at the floor as she considered the ludicrous presentation she had just received from her own steel-cast creation. Together, they had made a grave mistake during their final series of battles on planet Michtam against T-elos, Kevin, and Wilhelm; a mistake that carried imminently dire consequences to the fate of the entire universe. Now, as the genius engineer sat in defeat over the previously unsolvable predicament they had unwittingly unleashed, Shion had to force reconciliation within herself at the understanding that this convoluted, disgusting plan may truly be the only way.

    She muttered to herself with knots in her stomach, “KOS-MOS will perform an Encephalon dive to a point when T-elos still existed, cybernetically equipped with Realian organs... and will... inseminate T-elos.”

    “That is correct, Shion.” affirmed the emotionless android. “In the end, Wilhelm's plan to have T-elos destroy me to acquire the power of Animus sealed within Mary's consciousness that I contained appears to have been the correct way to unleash that power. I am Mary, yet, I am _not_ Mary. I am KOS-MOS, as I stated when we encountered Zarathustra. T-elos' physical being appears to have been a critical end-point to that plan. I can not fully awaken Animus, even now. Only she could have done so.”

    “... But now she's gone; disassembled at a sub-atomic level and scattered to parts unknown after you defeated her.” Shion recalled, now painfully aware of that critical misjudgment.”

    “That is also correct. In order to rectify this situation, her genetic make-up is paramount. However, it no longer exists in our world.”

    “To that effect, you say we should use the Encephalon to make contact with her in the Unus Mundus Network at a point in the past when she was alive; just like we have met and interacted with my and Lieutenant Virgil'spast selves...” Shion continued to recite the plan back to the robot whose cold, red-eyes she could not help but feel unnerved by in this moment.

    “Yes. However, by matter of precedent, it does not appear possible to bring the past consciousness of T-elos into the real number domain to give her corporeal form. If such a thing were possible, it would have been employed at some point in the past, on a likely large-scale, as a means for humans to circumvent mortality. A means of effectively bringing the dead to life, which I have no record of ever occurring in my database. In the same way, it does not seem possible to create a clone from her in the imaginary domain that could then travel to reality with us. Recall that Dmitri Yuriev traveled the U.M.N. for hundreds of years and was only able to return to this world using clones of himself made within real space, not ones made in imaginary space. In spite of this, there is the seemingly contrary precedent of my current body having been created within the imaginary domain and subsequently returning here fully-formed. It is my conjecture that this was possible because the consciousness of Mary that existed in my previous vessel was given a _new_ physical form with which to occupy real space, not merely a clone of a form already lost to the real world as in the case of Dr. Yuriev.”

    “So, it's all just loose conjecture based on precedent, is it, KOS-MOS?”

    “It is, Shion. It is also the only chance we have. T-elos herself, her physical form, appears to be well and truly lost to us no matter what method we attempt to replicate it now that we cannot do so within this domain; but it appears possible to forge _new_ existences in that place that _can_ cross with intact bodies into the physical realm. If we can create an original life-form possessing T-elos' DNA and bring it here, much the same way my current self was brought into being, it may still be possible to fully awaken Animus.”

    “... And furthermore... you say you're sure that physical interaction is required in order to transfer Animus?”

    “I am certain of it, Shion. You witnessed it for yourself when I defeated T-elos, and similarly, how she tried to acquire it from me after our first encounter. The vessel containing the consciousness _must_ physically interact with the body.”

    “... And thus, it being necessary to forge a physical vessel from her inside the network, one that isn't her but carries her genetic information and can exist in this domain; as well as it being a requirement for Animus to pass from you _physically..._ ”

    “The plan becomes that we will dive into the Encephalon and make contact with T-elos. We will attempt diplomacy in an effort to cooperate. However, I do not believe she will agree to our terms, thus it will likely become necessary to subdue her. Your knowledge of Realian engineering, specifically, reproduction-capable Transgenic-Realian engineering will be needed to cybernetically integrate male sexual organs with my current frame. Android and Realian technology are both based on the same principles so this should not be any issue. I will then use my new organs to impregnate T-elos; and will do so by force if required. By fertilizing an embryo inside her directly using my own body, we simultaneously satisfy all conditions for giving Animus to a physical vessel that can both exist in real space, and fully awaken that power. It is sufficient if it is only an embryo we bring back with us. Once awakened, the power can be received and used by Nephilim to restore chaos' power. Additionally, Shion, artificial insemination is not an option.If I do not seed the embryo directly, it will not receive the power at the moment of conception and we would have to wait until it fully incubates before getting another chance to pass the power over. Needless to say, we do not have time for that approach. If chaos' plan for a dimensional shift to Lost Jerusalem succeeds, he believes he can buy humanity many, many years to combat the end of the universe. However, as things stand now, time is critically short; it could happen in but a few _days_. To fully activate Animus, to return Anima's full power to chaos, our one chance lies with the small possibility that a vessel bearing T-elos' DNA conceived by her through this method will be sufficient to fully awaken what I can not.”

    “ _THIS IS INSANE!!_ Do you even hear yourself!?” Shion began weeping as the empathy she thought her creation to be learning now seemed an utter lie. “T-elos may be a twisted, sadistic killer, but do you seriously feel nothing at all looking me in the eye and telling me that you intend to _rape_ her, KOS-MOS!? This is the furthest thing... The furthest thing from what I ever wanted for you!”

    “Shion, I exist to ensure the continuation of humankind; and as you well know, I will always do what I must to fulfill that purpose, even if it means acting in ways that you call “cruel”. Wilhelm's forcible activation of Zarathustra, however brief, has already accelerated the dissipation of wills such that the collapse of this domain is both certain and imminent. We do not have time to hesitate if we are to prevent the destruction of this universe. There may be barely sufficient time to make even one attempt. I do not wish to displease you; and it is fortunately not certain that it will come to that, but even if it does, Shion, we _must_ do this. Notice that even benevolent Mary is not appearing to interject. She, too, knows there is no other way.”

    Shion stared back into KOS-MOS' lifeless eyes; now seemingly belonging to someone she didn't recognize, before slumping lifelessly back to her chair in resignation. 

    “... I can't believe this is happening... The fate of the universe, decided in such a way... and... that I'm actually going to go through with it...”


	2. The Set-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-elos joins the story and the stage is set, tragically for her, as the final chapter of the story to come will be centered entirely on her subjugation.

    “Where... Am I?”

    The events following KOS-MOS and Shion's Encephalon dive played out just as KOS-MOS had predicted; T-elos would not cooperate, the dark-skinned beauty far too proud to allow her very creation's purpose to be bestowed upon another. She had attacked her fair-skinned counterpart after but a brief exchange of words, not realizing that even with Animus not fully actualized, the presence of Mary along with the sheer, nominal output of KOS-MOS' Erde Kaiser-powered Version 4 frame was now simply beyond her power to defeat. The once indomitable T-elos was completely overwhelmed by her hated adversary and knocked unconscious. When she woke, she found herself in an unfamiliar, dimly lit maintenance room.

    “Initiate environment scan.”

    Before it even occurred to her to stand or turn her eyes from the ceiling, T-elos issued a familiar, basic command to her interface to discern where she had woken, but for some reason, nothing happened.

    “... What? How is that possible? That has never happened before.” she thought with surprise. “Could there be a bug or some kind of abnormality in my system? … Initiate systems scan.”

    She waited a moment for a response but again, nothing happened.

    “Just what is going on here!?” she began to shout, at last motioning to stand. “What the hell- _Ahh_!” 

    T-elos' confusion turned to shock when, as something prevented her from standing, she finally turned her eyes downward. The bewildered cyborg could not believe what she was seeing; she found herself shackled to a reclining maintenance chair tightly by her every joint, disarmed of all her non-essential cybernetic enhancements. Furthermore, her armored chassis had been badly damaged; stripped nude at her genitals, and her knees were locked widely apart into a vulnerable prostration. Her exasperation turned to fury as she now recalled the ridiculous words that KOS-MOS had approached her with before their latest battle.

    “Are you kidding me!? That defective piece of trash was serious about _fucking_ me!?” 

    The tanned, fetter weapon now fully grasped her situation: the doll whose original purpose was only destruction at T-elos' hands was now planning, and in a position, to copulate with her; and it would happen right here on this very chair if she didn't act fast. Alas, there proved to be little she could do to free herself. She had been robbed of her armament and her normally immense physical strength had been stolen by the removal of her kinetic boosters. The once powerful war-machine had been diminished such that she was now little more than a frail, human girl. Squirming and writhing, she fruitlessly struggled against her cold, steel bindings in an effort to escape as she heard heavy, heeled-boots approaching from down the corridor; metallic heels that she knew belonged to her plotting mechanical counterpart. However, her efforts to slip free succeeded only in straining her now unprotected flesh against her restraints, causing the first sensations of physical pain she had ever known.

    “ _KOS-MOS_!” the imprisoned cyborg howled in rage at her captor before even coming into view. “Release me from this filthy chair at once and I will destroy you mercifully!”

    T-elos let out her first audible wince as her pursuer came into view. Her attention immediately turned downward to the heavy erection, tanned like her own body, that KOS-MOS manually stimulated as she came to stand against her conquered adversary's bared inner-thighs.

    “T-elos, as I have already explained, the situation demands I afford you no mercy. If you refuse sex, I will force it upon you.” KOS-MOS' ultimatum reflecting in its monotone the one certainty that awaited her defiant prisoner. “Shion, is the new OS algorithm ready?”

    KOS-MOS looked to the far corner of the room in a spot currently blind to T-elos who, lacking even her spacial scanning enhancements, had failed to notice the silent woman sitting in the corner of the room; this realization further agitating the sense of depowerment growing within the bionic captive.

    “Yes... KOS-MOS. I have just uploaded it. You can access it whenever you're ready” replied the visibly upset woman of science as she continued to avert her eyes from the scene.

    “What the fuck do you mean, you obsolete garbage!? Get the hell away from me! _What_ OS algorithm is ready!? Just what do you think you're going to try to do with me!?” T-elos seethed with frustration and anger as she tried desperately to attack the expressionless figure masturbating against her.

    “T-elos, the set of organs with which I will soon inseminate you was created using Transgenic-Realian technology with a mixture of cells extracted from your own body in an effort to yield the highest possible chance of this mission's success.” KOS-MOS began to explain as she reached down with her left hand to cup her prey's firmly-toned bottom.

    “I don't give a damn how you made that disgusting thing; get your hands off of me, you worthless piece of junk!” the tightly bound prisoner furiously interrupted as she vainly tried to escape KOS-MOS' groping clutch. 

    “If my assumption that your databases are as comprehensive as mine is correct, then you should be familiar with Realian technology. You should be aware already of some of the out-lying differences between Realians and born humans. If so, then you already know that the Realian nervous system is less responsive to stimulus than a normal person's. Both emotionally and physically, Realian “feeling” is notably vague by comparison.”

    “And your point is!?”

    “The point is that the nerve endings in my penis are naturally rather insensitive. It is also a fact that my hardware was never designed with the intent to facilitate physical sensation. Pairing these two factors together, it appears extremely difficult for me to achieve sufficient bodily stimulation for sexual release. Even maintaining stiffness like this is more difficult than I anticipated.”

    T-elos' bellowed with a condescending cackle, “So you're saying that after all this, you can't even _keep it up_ to stuff me with!? That is the most laughable thing I've ever heard! You're absolutely _pathetic_ , you disgraceful _appliance_!”

    “That isn't exactly what KOS-MOS is telling you.” the stifled voice in the corner interjected.

    “Oh? Then do tell, girl” a fragment of T-elos' smug persona beginning to return.

    “What KOS-MOS means to tell you is only that she will not achieve orgasm _easily_ , not that she can't or won't. In other words... she is warning you that she will have to be extremely rough with you.”

    T-elos gasped with realization at the simple implication of her aggressor's words.

    “Not only that, T-elos, but for maximum arousal, KOS-MOS will be temporarily using a new OS algorithm; a new personality tailored specifically to help her _enjoy_ doing this to you by means of pure perversion. This OS was created using psychometric data from several carefully selected, serial sex-offenders... KOS-MOS' current personality will be temporarily replaced with that of a brutal rapist with fetishes _you_ very specifically fulfill... She... Is going to hurt you, T-elos... I am so sorry for this.” the remorseful engineer turned away in tears of apology and slumped back down into her chair in the corner. “I will be supervising from here with the control module to make sure she doesn't jeopardize the objective in favor of simply torturing you.”

    The bravado on the face of the helpless, ebony cyborg wholly gave way to terror at the reveal of what was soon to be done to her. KOS-MOS' pupils adjusted as this frightful new OS took hold. She looked up and down the browned, curvaceous figure shivering in fear beneath her; her perpetually blank expression curling into a cruel smirk as her stare froze T-elos' widened eyes to hers. She lifted her subject's hips higher into the air and she brought the tip of her dripping penis to rub against her victim's labial curtain.

    “T-elos, I'm going to make you scream.”


	3. The Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it: Once mighty T-elos thoroughly crushed, at length, in a very different manner from her final canon battle with KOS-MOS.

    “Uugh! … Ahh! … Haa... Agh! … Get... Mmph! _GET... OFF OF ME... YOU FUCKING TOY!!_

 _“_ Sweet, _stupid_ little T-elos, are you no longer even capable of observing that the role of _toy_ has fallen to you? How pathetic you've become.” KOS-MOS mocked with a sadistic grin as she rhythmically pumped her thick, twitching phallus into and out of her vanquished opponent's slippery vaginal corridor.

    T-elos grew sick to her stomach at the feeling of the large organ attached to her most hated enemy's frame pleasing itself deeply inside her body. As KOS-MOS continuously bottomed her assaulting member out against the wall of her cervix, the nearly crushing force pistoning against her pubis highlighted the insurmountable difference in power that had now reversed between them from their first encounter.

    “KOS-MOS... Uungh! … Umpf... Ooph... I swear... Hah... I am going to... Ahh... obliterate you for this...” she feebly mustered a threat of retribution, still stubbornly clinging to her last bit of pride.

    “Keep barking like that, filthy dog. Your cries make doing this to you so much more of a turn on.” the menacing android asserted with a smile, grasping at her plaything's, huffing breasts with a tweak of her nipples. “It has been several minutes now, I think I've taken you gently for long enough. T-elos, I'm going to enter you harder now.”

    KOS-MOS' thrusting hips doubled their rate of attack while greedily groping at the unfortunate female's breasts and buttocks. The wicked enjoyment she experienced from her cruel deed amplified as the increasing moisture of T-elos' vaginal walls, elicited by her deep invasion, began filling the entire room with an audible, wet slap at each insertion. As she continued pounding, she wet her fingers with several drops of T-elos own leaking juices and smeared it on her tongue before orally stimulating her target's puffing nipples.

    “Aaahhaaaa..... Ahhh..... N-..... No...... No... I won't..... Uuuaaaaaghh.....” T-elos' pained grunts began mingling with utterances seemingly motivated by a _different_ feeling.

    “ _Oh,_ T-elos? _You won't_ , you say? What do you mean _you won't_ do?” The antagonizing robot taunted her convulsing quarry, bringing a rapidly flicking finger to her clitoris. “Have you forgotten already that my sensors can easily read your biology, little whore? You think I don't already know that you're about to cum for me? Even though you despise me, even though you're being raped by me, you're still actually getting off from this aren't you? I guess it's true that your body was once that of a prostitute, you slutty little _sock_.”

    “What would... a fake like you... know about... getting off? Even if you... c-cum inside me... it's still all imitation. You're nothing... KOS-MOS.”

    “Delicious! Even though you managed to stiffen your lip to say all that, you still stuttered on the word _cum_!? Does that word shake you, T-elos? Or do you actually like it? No, it's both isn't it? You're about to ejaculate in ecstasy all over my cock and you can't do anything whatsoever to stop it. Here, since it will be good for you, how about I cheer you on a little with that word while I pump some of the real thing out of this cute little pussy for you?” KOS-MOS leaned in and slipped her tongue inside T-elos' ear canal before starting to softly chant to her, a purposed penetration accompanying each word. “Cum... Cum... Cum... Cum...”

    “... No... S-stop this...” T-elos meekly refused with grit teeth, but it was too late. She had endured for about eight minutes by her count, but no matter how she tried now, her unwanted release was already decided and would only be made more intense the longer she fought it.

    “Cum... Cum... Cum... Cum... Come on, T-elos, you can do it. Cum... Cum... Cum! Cuuum!”

    “N-no... No! … _EEEAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!”_ T-elos hips flailed as though by electric current as she squealed in carnal delight at the overwhelming orgasm depriving her control of her own body. Her frenzied contorting caused her to unintentionally take over the assault on her cervical wall herself, sliding repeatedly up and down KOS-MOS slickened shaft by her own meager power as her howls echoed throughout the chamber.

    “ _YES, T-ELOS!_ Just like that! Keep screaming and impaling yourself on my cock! I love it! Such a good girl, cumming all over me like this.” KOS-MOS gave a backhanded compliment as she continued to oscillate inside the moaning bio-droid who reeled in disgust at her body's inability to resist the forced stimulation. “You know, you squirt a great deal for me just now. If you would just give in to me, if you would just submit, then I would be happy to keep pleasing you; over and over, to your heart's content.”

    “Haaaaaa... Mmmmf... G-go fuck yourself... That... was nothing... If you do that a hundred times... it still won't be enough to beat me.” T-elos retorted, both her body and voice still shivering from the enduring sensation that seized her.

    “You're prepared to endure that a hundred times, are you!? So do you mean to say you've given up? Have you no more thought for freeing yourself and _obliterating_ me, as you so brazenly threatened a few minutes ago? You're resigned to simply being my sex-doll? That's a particularly thrilling change of heart for me, I must say. I like it.”

    “Talk tough while you can, KOS-MOS. I _will_ crush you, I swear it.”

    “I see. Then how about I even the odds for you a bit, just to see how far that determination will take you? Keeping you cuffed to this rickety chair isn't very fun anymore anyway. Let me see what you can do if I give you a chance.”

    KOS-MOS' interface prompted the restraints binding T-elos to her maintenance chair to release. A mighty hand seized T-elos by the throat before she even had time to sit up and tossed her to the cold, hard floor in the direction of the exit. The surprised and battered cyborg shook of her momentary disorientation and scrambled to her feet to run. She lurched forward on hands and knees, making but a few meters of progress when vise-like fingers clamped down on her hip bones and yanked backwards, quickly releasing their grasp as she became momentarily airborne.

    “Ooooofff!!” T-elos screeched in pain as her backward jettison met with impact upon KOS-MOS' immovable hips, her rigid penis impaling T-elos' vagina with laser-like precision.

    KOS-MOS laughed with sadistic glee as she humiliated her despairing hostage, over and over by the same crushing method; each piercing impact feeling like it threatened to tear flesh apart. She began spanking the bountiful rear that repeatedly bounced off of her, delighting at the jubbling sight as its defeated bearer struggled to crawl to a safety that wasn't there. T-elos could no longer maintain her combative spirit against this repeated, childlike torment. KOS-MOS was playing with her with impunity and she was too weak to do anything about it. Her final spot of hope shattered, she at last acknowledge that her situation was truly hopeless. For the very first time, T-elos could no longer confront frustration with anger and instead, found herself fighting to keep from shedding tears.

    “I'm disappointed, T-elos. After all that bluster, crawling around like a wounded toddler is all you can manage?” KOS-MOS snared the resigning cyborg again and this time didn't let go. She forced her non-consenting recipient's knees to the ground, trapping them beneath her ankles while shoving her head down to the same level. As she assumed a dominant position behind her subjugated thrall's raised hind-quarters, a finger slid into T-elos still sopping vagina to collect lubrication before inserting itself into her supple, sun-kissed rump.

    “ HAAHH!!! Whaat!? What do you think you're doing, KOS-MOS!?” she exclaimed in dread as her nemesis dampened her anal pocket with a prodding finger.

    “I'm paying you a genuine compliment, T-elos. You have a wonderfully enticing butt; I find it _so_ alluring. I want it, and I'm going to have it; you're going to surrender it to me right here on this floor.”

    “ _Stop this! NO! UUUNNNNGGGHH!!!!”_ T-elos choked as her guttural groan of dismay vacated the air from her lungs entirely. Her assailant's lancing erection felt monstrously large inside her, comparatively to before, as it sundered her anus and seemed to occupy her entire pelvic region. “ _GET..._ Ooph! Mmph! Umph! Aagh! Urph!... _OOOUUT!!!”_

    “Yes! Yes, I love this! KOS-MOS reveled as she rose and dropped herself as fast as gravity would allow into her pawn's snug, anal fissure. “Your rectal cavity is simply _feasting_ on my cock now! How does it feel, T-elos? To fall _this_ far beneath me? Or maybe you actually like letting me fill your ass like this? You can tell me if you do. My offer still stands, if you like it just say so and I promise I'll do it to you forever, whenever you want!”

    “I....I would never want this... Least of all from you... you evil... bitch.” T-elos at last lost her battle against the welling in her eyes. She began to quietly cry amid her impacted grunts. “... I'm... being sodomized... _She..._ is sodomizing me... I'm beaten... I've lost.” 

    As KOS-MOS' insertions continued jack-hammering her insides, seemingly threatening to compact her organs, T-elos soon broke down into a sob that enveloped her grounded face in a pool of tears.

    “Tears, T-elos!? You're really going to cry!? I really thought you were tougher than this! How wonderful, I needed this so much! You should almost be _glad_ you've proven such a simpering weakling, little girl, I'm so turned on by this I think I'm going to cum any second!”

    “KOS-MOS!” Shion stood up in objection, breaking her long silence. “This is unnecessary. Stop this... At least... Stop doing _that.._. There's no point in you doing that to her. The objective is fertilization, not ejaculating inside her colon... There's no point in this if you do that.”

    “... I see. Shion, you misunderstood me. I have not forgotten; I will not fail to deposit cum into her uterus, I assure you.” KOS-MOS snidely affirmed as she rocked her hips back and forth in a lewd demonstration, T-elos pained grunting resuming with it. “This hole, Shion. If you could feel what it's like to fuck this worm inside here, you'd understand that it's actually the most effective way to get to that point. Furthermore, Shion...”

    “... Yes, KOS-MOS?”

    “You knew I would notice, right? My bio-metric data analyses are more attuned to you than anyone. You can't hide it from me, Shion. You're actually in heat watching us from over there. You actually want to join, don't you?” KOS-MOS shot her creator a smug glance, as if to bait her into participation.

    T-elos gasped into her puddle of tears as the seemingly innocent scientist offered no protest; only an ashamed face to this lust-filled allegation.

    “I...If I had T-elos give me cunnilingus while you do that... That would turn you on as well, right KOS-MOS? It would help you orgasm sooner, wouldn't it?”

    “Yes, I think that is a fantastic idea!” KOS-MOS tore at a fistful of T-elos' long, platinum hair, pulling her face to look in the direction of the propositioning scientist. “What do you think about that, T-elos? Would you like to eat our beloved Shion out? Would you like to use that waggling tongue for something other than barking idle threats? I'll even make you a nice deal if you do.”

    KOS-MOS gentle rocking returned to ferociously piledriving her penis into her prize's sphincter; doing so with even greater force than before. T-elos' tearful growls became wailing roars as her dominator excrutiatingly reminded her of her cruel subjugation.

    “My offer is this T-elos: You don't like this, do you? You don't like when I fuck this cute little tushie of yours. You were happier when I was making you cum from inside your pussy, weren't you? Do you want me to go back to doing that to you instead? Say it. I want to hear you say it. Say you enjoy letting me pleasure myself with your birthing canal. I'll slow down for a moment to let you speak. Don't miss your chance.”

    “I do... I love it... I love... having my womb controlled by KOS-MOS...“

    “Good girl. I suppose I could do that for you, I am getting pretty close to spurting now; but I'm going to make you earn it. Make Shion cum too; that's all you need to do. You can do that, can't you? She hasn't been stimulated in a very long time, it won't take any time at all to finish her off if you're proactive about it. Lick her, suck her, drink her; suck the cum right out of her hips. Lap it all up like a thirsty animal and I'll stop harpooning you by your rectal cavity; I'll go back to making us both cum together. What do you say to that?”

    “I'll... I'll do it... Shion... remove your shorts and underwear... Then... come let me please you.”

    Shion breathed deeply as her hands moved to the clasp of her garments, already partially soaked through with involuntary excitement. That she was now going to actively involve herself in this villainous deed turned knots in her stomach, but she convinced herself that indulging this lusting sensation shooting through her body would be a mercy; that it would ultimately expedite an end to T-elos' suffering. Hips trembling and bared, she lowered herself down to the floor adjacent to T-elos' tear-mired face and slid herself forward with legs widely spread. Even just this much, merely placing herself into a position to receive oral sex from her would-be abductor seemed to make her genitals threaten release.

    “KOS-MOS, ease up on pushing her back and forth so much. I want her to be able to focus on my sensitive spots properly.” she commanded before turning her attention toward the weeping creature between her legs. “T-elos... Do it. I want you to taste me.”

    KOS-MOS acquiesced to Shion's demand, unhanding her puppet's head while increasing the rate of attack to compensate for loss of depth; a seemingly welcome trade for T-elos whose continued groans of displeasure seemed to at least emote pure pain less prominently. T-elos wet her tongue, parched from protracted panting, with several drops of her own pooled tears before raising it to flick against Shion's throbbing clitoris.

    “Oooohh.... Mmmmm.... Yes, T-elos... Right there... Haaaa.... Just like that.... Aaahhh.... Oh my god... You're so good... Mmmnn! Yes! … Ahhh! … Fuck! … Fuck me, T-elos! Fuck me more!”

    Shion rapidly caved to the dexterity of T-elos spiraling tongue and sucking lips as she sprawled out backwards onto the floor. Her hips raised, lowered and swiveled almost independently from her own volition, each movement indicating through unspoken language exactly where her servant was to attend to next. The intoxicated engineer let out a long moan of relief as a pair of fingers welcomed themselves to enter her, the first penetration she had received from another in over five years. As the heat and tension in her waist intensified, she turned a glance toward her mind-altered creation whose grinning stare signaled a clear, perverse satisfaction at her own creator's sexual submission

    “I... I need to last. My body is screaming at me to let go... I'm too sensitive, I can barely withstand this much pleasure. It's so good it hurts... It really hurts, but, T-elos is suffering so much more. No, she's the only one _actually_ suffering. If I say I've had enough already, if I quit, it won't help the monster I've made of KOS-MOS to get all this over with...”

    “Shion, you're doing fine. Seeing you quaking down there inside this worthless mutt's mouth has my body feeling quite inspired. I knew you wouldn't last long, but it was worth it. You can cum whenever you want to, but do make sure to saturate her face; I want to see even you defile her like that.” said the corrupted automaton.

    Shion closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on her pulsing groin. She pictured the scene of their threesome from a third-person perspective; using the gentle shoving of T-elos face against herself prompted by KOS-MOS rapid penetrations as a frame of reference for timing. She felt deeply ashamed of herself in this moment; she was a legitimate sexual predator now for doing this, but even so, she could not deny the dark eroticism the mental image of objectifying T-elos together with her beloved KOS-MOS provided.

    “Aahh... Haaahh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... _AaaaAAAAAGHH!!! OH... Haa... EEUUUNNGGGHH!!! No! NO! S-stop! This is... MMMNNGH!! TOO MUCH FOR MeeeEEEE!!!”_

    Shion's convulsions battered the face of the cyborg who still licked at her master's vulva in hopes that her efforts would not be in vain; that this would satisfy the conditions of the merciless droid still occupying her rear. T-elos breathed a fainthearted sigh of relief as the battering ram inside her at last came to a mere swirl within; a needed moment of reprieve for her lambasted posterior.

    “What do you think, Shion; did our little errand girl do a good job? Did you cum enough?” the vicious robot asked as she brought a finger to caress T-elos' labia. “Did she earn her reward?”

    “Y-yes... Yes she did. She performed incredibly well.” Shion replied with a breathless simper, lying motionlessly sprawled on the ground. “I'm sorry now... That I didn't build _you_ to be able to feel what I just felt, KOS-MOS... If I had, I'd have tried to do for you what she just did so amazingly for me.”

    “Is that so, Shion? Interesting. Your sexuality is one of the few details about you that is not already in my database. I only know that in the past, you have only ever been with males. I did not have conclusive evidence that you might, in fact, also be interested in female genitalia. Are you saying now that you are? That if my body had organic parts, you would enjoy performing on them?” asked the curious gynoid.

    “... I would, I suppose. Why?”

    “Shion, my body is a purposefully close match for that of T-elos; and as it turns out, her vagina has become dry. It would not be pleasurable for me to resume intercourse with it at this moment, so for now, I will stay right inside here. I propose that I change to a different position that would allow you access to her nether region so you can enjoy getting her juices going again for me. Would you like that?”

    “But you... You promised to stop...” the pulverized cyborg weakly protested.

    “Shut up, hole. It will be brief and you'll be sitting on top of me. I've done all the work until now so I'll have you slide around on me by your own effort. You'll at least get to pick the angle for yourself that way so stop whining. You'd better make it good for me though.”

    “... Ok...”

    “You'll really keep your promise to her if I do this, right, KOS-MOS?” Shion guiltily pleaded.

    “I'd have kept it already were she not so useless.” KOS-MOS retorted as she dug her hands into T-elos' waist and rolled backward to lie on the floor, pulling the cyborg into a lifted sitting position above her. “This bimbo used to do this sort of thing professionally, thousands of years ago. Let's see if she's still got it.”

    T-elos shut her eyes and began stirring her bottom as she lowered herself onto KOS-MOS bulging phallus. She carefully selected the angle with which she now was forced to self-inflict her torment; still aching tremendously from KOS-MOS' long, clumsy brutalization. The penetrations were far less impeded and painful this way and she was able to work at a fast pace without further internal harm. Distracted, she had already forgotten about Shion's tongue encroaching on her clitoris when it reached her.

    “Ooh... Mmmnn....” she began murmuring as the once pure woman's damp tongue lapped against her.

    “T-elos, you're working my cock surprisingly well with that pretty, bubbly ass of yours. Mmm... and that sound you're making? After all that complaining, are you finally starting to like anal sex?”

    “... You were doing it at an extremely painful angle; I can hardly believe my colon isn't lacerated... It doesn't hurt too much using this trajectory though, so... I can afford to give myself to you deeply and quickly like this.” T-elos replied between moans.

    “But is it getting _good_? Are you starting to _like_ anything about it up there?”

    “... It's not the same feeling as what Shion is doing to me; that feels... very good... but the sensation of being so internally filled up like this... I guess it's not _entirely_ without merit, in its own way... I'd still rather have you back inside my vagina though... I think I should be wet enough to your liking by now.”

    “Shion, what do you think? Have you had your fill?”

    “Yes, KOS-MOS... Everyone but you wants this to be over with. Please just... finish it.”

    “Hmm... It's a shame but I suppose it is about time to move on. Since you're so good at this, T-elos, why don't you stay on top? I'll let you turn around to mount me face down. I want to look at your cum-soaked face while I seed you.”

    “... Alright...”

    KOS-MOS released her caging grasp to allow T-elos to readjust her position; this time not a single thought for escape crossing the broken cyborg's mind. At this juncture, all she could think to do was to give everything she had; commit everything to bringing the enemy who had bested her to climax. She straddled KOS-MOS thighs and hooked her hands beneath the android's shoulders, drawing herself long and fast as she could upon her spearing erection. KOS-MOS pinched and twisted her nipples as they dangled gently against her own bust, instigating a brief, enjoying hum within the compliant rider's diaphragm. T-elos continued earnestly working her offender's shaft for several more minutes. Eventually, she recognized that she was drawing herself, again, near to orgasm; despairing increasingly more at the utter lack of signal that KOS-MOS was nearing hers. There was nothing she hated more about this machine bearing her likeness; the difference in the raw measure of their humanity filled her with unbridled scorn. Yet for all this difference between them, it was KOS-MOS who had initiated this act that should have belonged only to the realm of living creatures; and she herself was now only a tool to that end. _She_ now existed only to make this bundle of steel feel as a human. She had taken all she could bear with that thought; it was time to give up.

    “T-elos, don't slow down now... It's there... I'm there... I can actually _feel_ this! I'm about to... I'm about to do it!”

    T-elos had already gone limp; she could no longer care. KOS-MOS seized the flaccid figure by her abdomen and furiously masturbated herself with it. Even near to catatonia, T-elos' body still responded faintly to the stimulation.

    “We're going to... At the same time, we're going to... Yes... _Yes_... … … _UuuuaaaaAAAAGGGGHHH!!! OH! OH! … OOOOHHHHH, YEEESSSSS!! T-ELOS!! UUUNNNNGGGHH!!!_ KOS-MOS voice boomed throughout the room with an unusually human inflection of joy.

    T-elos body released a torrential ejaculation onto the writhing hips of the screaming android flooding her uterus with semen that was, genetically, her own; but she, herself, had only minor audio and motor reaction to their mutual orgasm. KOS-MOS flipped her position with T-elos; continuing to drive in and out to ensure maximized deposit. Using her scanners, she manually tilted T-elos idle pelvis back and forth to most efficiently guide the flow of sperm to her tubes.

    “KOS-MOS... Are you back?” Shion questioned with reluctance as she prompted the deactivation of her nightmarish, predatory OS. 

    “... Affirmative, Shion. My original OS is back online. There are no abnormalities.” the familiar, inflection-devoid tone of the KP-X unit confirmed after a brief readjustment.

    “Thank goodness... And T-elos? … Did we succeed? Is she pregnant? Has Anima been awakened!?”

    KOS-MOS stood and hoisted her subject's body back onto the maintenance chair before prompting her cybernetic attachment to disappear into storage.

    “Affirmative. Impregnation: Successful. It was on a scale too small for you to see, Shion, but I have already extracted and stored the embryo. Let us return immediately to real space to determine if the remaining objectives were successful.”

    “... KOS-MOS, will T-elos be alright?”

    “No, Shion; she will not. She no longer exists, remember? I do not mean to infer to you that this dismisses our immoral intent, but what just happened is little more than a past that never truly occurred. She is dead; I killed her inside a phase-transfer. I have long since done the most I can ever do to her.”

    “... Right... “ the remorseful scientist recounted. “Ok... Moving on, I'll take us out right away. I don't want to be here anymore. _Please_ let this work!” Shion frantically redressed herself and input the dive command to return to reality. Waking back in the real world, she jumped straight to her feet, “KOS-MOS, did it work!? Did the embryo appear in real-time!? Do we have Animus!?”

    “Affirmative. On all counts. We can save everything now, Shion”


End file.
